


The Fort

by NJwillnotstop



Series: @RT High [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Party, family au, the fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin needs a break so he calls Dan and head to the fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fort

Living in a house with 6 kids can get a little hectic at times. Tonight was one of those nights. Geoff and Griffon had gone out on a date night, while Ryan and Lindsay went to the school’s football game. Miles had invited over Kerry and Arryn, the later who Barbra had stolen as was currently making out with on the couch. Lucky for Gavin, Jon was at a friend’s house, so he didn't have to deal with the 6 year old. That didn't mean that Gavin was annoyed beyond repair. Miles and Kerry where yelling and screaming at the stupid game they were playing, while Barbra and Arryn had taken over his bed, since Barbra’s single “wasn't big enough.” Giving up on trying to block everyone out, the lad text Dan to come and pick him up.  
Dan was there within minutes, both dressed in simple clothes. Gavin got in and smiled thankfully at his best friend.  
“So, where too?” Dan asked.  
“How about The Fort? I think Lind’s is throwing a party.” Gavin suggested, Dan agreeing instantly.  
The Fort was an art studio that Griffon had created. It was set up in an old shack, and was an escape for all types of artists. Anyone who wanted to create was allowed to use the space and the supplies. Griffon’s friend Lindsay lived in a small apartment upstairs. Lindsay was just as wild as Griffon and the two had gone to collage together. She had shoulder length blond, wavy, hair, and blue eyes. Every now and then she threw parties with a small entry fee to pay for the expenses of the fort. These parties where legendary everyone was invited, but only the coolest people went. Gavin and Dan went whenever they could.  
As soon as the duo arrived they got in for free and went to find some bevs. It didn't take long for Dan to find some random chic and start dancing. Gavin laughed him off walking over to Lindsay with a beer. The two had become pretty close since the brit had moved in with the Ramsey’s. Though Lindsay was in her early thirties, she was a lot like a teenage, and was of the few adults Gavin could talk too.  
“Hey Gav, glad you came. Any of the others here?” Lindsay smiled as soon as she saw the teen.  
“Na, just me and Dan, but he found a girl soooo…” Gavin trailed off, Lindsay nodded understandingly.  
“I heard Meg was here, so you could try and find her.” Lindsay winked.  
Meg was Gavin’s girlfriend. She was a regular at the fort loving crafting things. She had died dark pink hair, and brown eyes. She was a huge nerd, but hot as fuck. She was home schooled thanks to her modeling carrier, but she always found time to do her art, and cosplay (her specialty).  
Gavin knew exactly where to find the young lady; her not being one for crowds were in the back room fiddling with some little sticks trying to create some nerdy little figurine. Gavin leaned against the closed door just staring with fascination at the beautiful girl. Until he met gave, he was almost positive he was gay, but he feel in love the moment he laid eyes on her, at the time red, hair.  
“hey Gavvy.” Meg’s heavenly voice pulled the lad out of his thoughts.  
“Hi.” He replied simply moving forward and pulling Meg onto the couch that was pushed against a wall.  
“Gavin I am doing stuff you know.” Meg laughed.  
“Not anymore, you don’t get to hog the movie room; I wanna watch Pokémon.” He pressed a button on a remote and a projector screen came down, and the lights turned off.  
“Not going to argue with that.” Meg smiled picking up a blanket while Gavin scrolled through Netflix. She turned off the lights and snuggled into Gavin’s side as the show started. Gavin pressed a kiss on her forehead as he watched the show. This was nice he thought, as the night went on.


End file.
